Changes
by Mmjohns
Summary: can nell break through the shell of the stubborn isolationist federal agent find out. decidedly Nallen rated m incase i decide to put some adult content in later. By the way I won't be writing any actual sex scenes in this as I feel it would detract from the story
1. Chapter 1

Its 9PM on a Friday night when Nell walks out of OPS, finally finished for the day. As she walks down the stairs she notices a bedroll set out on the floor near the couch in the bullpen, she approaches it and asks "Callen, What are you doing, if Hetty sees that in here she will set it alight no matter if you're in it or not."

"The last place was too bright, I couldn't sleep."

"I know I might regret this, but would you like to stay at my place tonight."

"I would like that very much." he answers quickly then realising what she said asks "Hey, what do you mean regret it."

"I mean, I get the feeling that when I wake up my toaster will no longer be intact."

"I promise not to kill your toaster."

'Ok, in that case come on then, let's go."

After Callen grabs his stuff and throws his bedroll in the furnace in the burn room at Nell's insistence, they walk out to the car park and get into their respective cars. Callen following Nell as she leads the way back to her place.

When they arrive they run into an older woman whom immediately questions "Nell my dear, how are you and who is this young man?"

"Oh hello Mrs. Mason, this is Callen, he needed a place to stay tonight."

"That's nice, well make sure he doesn't keep you up all night."

"It's not like that." Nell starts to protest but Mrs. Mason has walked back into her apartment

"Come on Callen, let's go inside before people start to talk." Nell says quite flustered

"Yes dear." Callen answers with a jovial lilt in his voice

"Oh don't start that or, you, can go back to OSP" Nell says

"Yes dear." Callen replies looking rather amused

The look of amusement lasts for about 3 seconds until Nell gives him a stare that she learnt from Hetty

"I'm sorry Nell, please not the Hetty stare" Callen says

Nell turns and walks into her apartment and waits until Callen steps inside before closing the door, as she turns to go back into the apartment she runs straight into Callen's back.

"Callen, everything ok." Nell asks

"It's amazing." he mutters

"It's an apartment."

"It's a home." Callen says turning to face Nell

"Come on, you say that like you expected something different."

'I've seen Sam's house but, it's not like this, it's so, cosy."

"It's my escape, when I get home from work I come in here and let everything just drift away."

Callen just stands there for a minute until he says "So, what do you want for tea?"

"Sorry, what" Nell asks not quite sure where Callen is going with this, she would never admit it, but it wasn't just charity that spurned her to invite Callen to stay tonight.

"Dinner, I thought since you were letting me stay then the least I could do, would be to buy you dinner"

"There's a nice Thai place around the corner" Nell says still not sure exactly where this is going

"Ok, that sounds amazing" Callen says whilst silently thinking but anything involving Nell does

"Ok, give me a few minutes to go change quickly and we can go" Nell says walking into her bedroom to change

About 5 min later Nell emerges from her bedroom. Gone is the dress and cardigan she wore to work that day, now she is wearing a pair of jeans and an emerald green blouse, to say that G is stunned is an understatement, his mouth literally hangs open at the sight of the beauty in front of him.

Nell knows how she looks, she wanted to see what G's reaction would be she had suspected that he may like her for the last few weeks since the time she caught him watching her silently during a briefing. She is pretty sure that she was right he is so cute at the moment with his mouth literally hanging open at the sight of her.

She walks over and reaches up to close his mouth and says "So, ready to go then?"

"Y, yes" Callen stammers still trying to get over the vision in front of him "Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrive at the restaurant Callen takes Nell's arm and bows her out of the door like an old world gentleman, escorting her through the door and towards one of the tables near the windows looking out onto the Santa Monica beach and the sunset beyond. He gently pushes her chair in for her and takes a seat across from her and he can't help but stare awestruck as the light strikes her cascading hair making it glisten like molten copper and the emerald pendant she wore against her neck sparkle

'G, you listening" Nell asks

"You're so beautiful' G mutters then askes "Sorry Nell what did you ask"

"I asked if you were ready to order" Nell says blushing slightly having heard what he said

'I'm not sure, I haven't had Thai in ages. what do you like?" Callen asks

"I like the Pad Thai" Nell says looking at Callen admiring how his cerulean eyes sparkle with a inner light

"Sounds lovely, I'll have one of those"

Several hours later after spending the night talking and drinking Nell and Callen decide to leave. While neither is drunk Nell is getting giggly and callen is buzzed, when they go outside G ever the gentleman takes Nells arm and starts walking to where the taxi stands are, as he does so he gently guides Nell to the opposite side of the road to walk on her right side.

Nell noticing this asks "Callen is something wrong?"

"Why, did you see someone following us or something" he asks coming on alert immediately scanning the environment for threats.

"No, its just you crossed the road rather suddenly" she says

"Oh that, its something Hetty taught me from her time in Britain" callen says relieved 'When a man is escorting a lady he always walks with her on the left side of the road, so he can shield her from the road and so his sword arm is free to defend her"

"Do you really think I need a man to protect me?" Nell asks giving callen a look

"N no, its just"

"Just what" nell asks getting slightly annoyed coming to a stop and looking at him

What happened next neither saw coming

Callen leans down and grabs Nell's face with both hands kissing her pulling back he says "Because I don't know what i'd do without you Nell"

"I don't know what I'd do without you either G" Nell says pulling him back in for another kiss.

The ride back to Nell's apartment is spent holding hands in the back of the cab neither being able to separate for a second. They manage to make it inside and walk into the lounge room without being interrupted.

As they sit Nell asks with a small smile "So what did you mean don't know what you'd do without me?"

"I meant that I don't know what I'd do, I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I really like you Nell I can't get you out of my head, every night I leave ops and I go home and you're all I can think of until I see you the next day" Callen says looking down shyly

"Callen, Callen look at me" Nell says drawing his face back up to look into his eyes, oh god those eyes blue like the deepest oceans "G, youre not the only one who feels that way"

"What?" he quietly asks astonished

"I like you too G I just never imagined you would feel the same way"

Unable to find words G kisses her again taking in the luscious feel of her lips and the scent of her shampoo like strawberries and moonlight. It's a few minutes later when Nell says "G, I don't want to give the wrong idea but I'm quite tired"

"Ok" G says slightly disappointed

"Why don't you join me, my bed is a lot comfier than the couch"

"Nell, you don't need to"

"I don't need to, I want to, I don't want to sleep alone tonight"

"Ok, if you're sure, but only if you're sure"

"I'm sure come on let's go" she says pulling him into her bedroom

It's 6:30 the next morning when Callen is awakened by the incessant buzzing of a phone carefully extracting his arm from where it lay nestled beneath Nell, he reaches over careful not to disturb her he answers the phone.

"Hello"

"Mr. Callen, why are you answering Ms. Jones' phone?"

"She offered me a place to stay last night and is still asleep"

"Well you both need to get in here the Director is coming in personally, he insists on speaking to all the senior staff and Ms. Jones and yourself made that list"

"What time do you need us there Hetty"

"Before 7:30, make sure you're not late" Hetty says hanging up

Callen leans over to lightly press a kiss to Nell's head causing her to stir and ask "G, what time is it"

"It's 6:30, Hetty called we need to be in OPS in an hour, and she might think something is going on."

"What? Why?, What did you do"

"I may have accidentally answered your phone"

"Oh well, it is Hetty, she probably knew anyway" Nell says "Do you ever wonder how she knows"

"It's Hetty she just knows" Callen says, then leaning over he kisses Nell and says "Come on we better get up, go have a shower and I'll make breakfast"


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes later having showered and dressed Nell walks into the kitchen to find G standing before the stove with spatula in hand flipping pancakes he walks over and kisses her and says "Morning Nell Bell"

Blushing slightly she asks "Are those for me?"

"Yep, eat up, I'm going to have a shower then we should leave"

15 minutes later they are walking out the door towards the parking lot and Callen's car as Nell's was still at the restaurant from the night before when they are interrupted by a older lady who says "Nell my dear, how are you this morning "then noticing Callen adds "And whom are you young man"

"I'm good Mrs. Richards, this is my boyfriend Callen"

"Hello ma'am it's a pleasure to meet you" Callen says reaching over to shake Mrs Richards hand

"That's nice to hear dearie, and such a polite young man" she says shaking Callen's hand

"I'm sorry Mrs Richards but Callen and I need to get to work" Nell says

"Ok, don't let me keep you then, it was nice meet you Callen, you be good to her now you hear me"

"Yes ma'am " Callen replies before saying "come on Nell Hetty will kill us if we're late"

They make it to the car without any further encounters, on the way into OPS they try to figure out why the Director would be calling them in until they are interrupted by the sound of Callen's phone ringing

"Hello Special Agent Callen's phone" Nell says

[*^]

"Oh hi Sam, Callen's driving at the moment"

[*^]

"Yes, I know what the time is Hetty called"

[*^]

"No you stay with Michelle for a bit longer"

[*^]

"What do you mean why was G at my place"

[*^]

"He stayed over so Hetty wouldn't burn him and the bedroll when she found it set up in the office in the morning"

[*^]

"Ok well, I'll see you then bye" Nell says hanging up the phone.

She turns to G and says "Why is Sam so suspicious, it's not like you never stay at a coworkers right"

Never taking his eyes off the road G says "that may be because he knows how I feel towards you"

"Come again" Nell says staring at him

"I may have called him one night when I was particularly drunk and asked for his blessing to date you" Callen says trying to focus on the road not his girlfriend

"Oh my god what" Nell asks breaking out into fits of laughter "and what did he say"

"Nothing but the next morning he said if I broke your heart he'd break my everything" G says not looking amused in the slightest

"It's ok G I'll protect you from Sam, but it's Kensi you should be worried about"

Callen seems to pale at this thought which only makes Nell laugh harder, the rest of the ride into OPS is make in silence not an uncomfortable silence but the silence of two people happy enough in each other's presence that there's nothing really to say. When they arrive at OPS they are immediately hustled up the stairs by Hetty into the SCIF (secure compartmented Information Facility) where they find Director Vance waiting "Good you are early, Mr Callen, Ms Jones please have a seat"

"What is this about Director " Nell asks

The SCIF locks and then the director starts to speak "As of 8PM last night Owen Granger stepped down from his position as Deputy Director of NCIS. Officially this was because he wanted to spend some time travelling the world, unofficially it is because he was found to be involved in a terror plot against the Navy. In response SECNAV has asked that I find a capable replacement who can filter out any sympathisers or compatriots he might have had, as such I am appointing Ms Lange to the post of Deputy Director. However this leaves me a problem there is not a single agent besides Ms Lange I trust to run OSP, to this end I have come to a solution. Ms. Jones you and Mr Callen will be Co-heads of OSP reporting directly to Ms Lange. Mr Callen will oversee the Agents and their side of things, Ms Jones you will oversee the technical side of OSP.

Both agents look stunned at this but recover quickly however before they can argue Hetty says "Ms Jones , Mr Callen I have been training you for this for your whole career, and I believe you are ready, but if you feel you're not capable I can start training someone else"

Nell looks at Callen and they seem to exchange a quick non verbal conversation before Callen nods his head to Nell who says "Hetty, we may never be ready but if you trust us to do this right we trust your judgement"

"Very well Mr Callen, Ms Jones, please make your way downstairs we have some paperwork to fill out before everyone else arrives "

They leave the SCIF and make their way down stairs to Hetty's office to fill out the paper work by the time they are done people are starting to stream in, Hetty sends them all to the gym for a general assembly, something that hasn't been done since Hetty took over from Macy and ordered OSP moved. When they walk into he gym they notice Kensi and Deeks bickering about something apparently Kensi got Spaghetti sauce on Deeks' Surfboard and in retaliation he dunked her in the pool, there are a few looks as they make their way to the front to stand next to Hetty and the Director.

The buzz in the room stops as soon as the director starts to speak "Ok everyone listen up, as of this morning several changes are coming into play, some of which you may have undoubtedly heard, Assistant Director Granger has retired and as such I have asked Ms Lange to take over for him, to this end Hetty has asked to say a few words"

"Thank you Director Vance, now as you have just been told I am leaving OSP but this should by no means indicate that I won't be around, I will be here every now and then as my duties indicate and still live primarily in LA, but the day to day operations of OSP will be given over to Ms Jones and Mr Callen. Mr Callen will have final say on all field related matters and Ms Jones on everything else, I expect you to do as they ask of you like you did me, thank you"

"Mr Callen, Ms Jones would you like to say a few words?" The director asks

"Yes thank you Director" Callen says dragging Nell with him to the podium "Ok everyone Nell and I would just like to say we appreciate the confidence Hetty and the Director have in us and hope we prove worthy, anything else Nell" Callen asks turning to Nell

"Nell smiles as she says "And by the way if you think that because Hetty isn't here to police you on your paperwork you don't have to do it, think, again, I will come for you" Nell says in a voice scarier than Hetty ever was and looking over you could see Hetty smiling at the younger girl

Callen and Nell then take a step back from the podium and allow the director to finish up the gathering and dismiss everyone. As soon as it is over Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Sam walk over and say their congratulations and arrange to meet everyone out for a drink to farewell Hetty and congratulate Callen and Nell properly. The rest of that day is spent catching up on paperwork as everyone has taken Nell's threat quite seriously and it's about 8pm before they leave to go get a drink.

They arrive at the bar at about 9pm everyone having gone home to change except for Callen who took Nell to collect her car then went and changed at her place. Walking into the bar Callen and Nell hold hands as they approach the table seeing Kensi and Deeks sitting there making eyes at one another it takes the agents a moment to notice their new bosses holding hands.

Kensi notices first and immediately gives a high pitched squeal before rushing to give Nell and Callen a hug as she does she says to Nell "congrats Nell, new job and you finally got Callen to do something took long enough" then turning to G she says "Congrats G I'm glad to see you finally found a girl worth your affection, but if you hurt her they won't find the body"

Callen chuckles awkwardly at this until kensi hugs him again quickly stepping back she gives Sam and Deeks a chance to step over and do their big brother thing before offering their congratulations as well. It's Eric who is starting to worry Callen but he gets up turns to Nell and asks "Nell are you happy"

"Happier than I have ever been" she replies

A smile spreads across Eric's face as he says "In that case congratulations on finding your happiness and Callen you hurt her and there won't be a body to find"

It takes about half an hour but after a few drinks and feeling sufficiently buzzed Nell and Callen start talking about their Date and everyone is shocked to hear that Callen truly had no idea Nell felt that way towards him before that night. Kensi and Sam seem to find great amusement telling stories about how Callen and Nell have been acting the last few months until Callen and Nell start telling stories about them Callen describing the time Michelle left Sam cuffed to the bed and unable to free himself (by the way let me know if you want a one shot of that) and Nell regaling them with tales about the times when she caught Kensi and Deeks making out in the burn room or women's locker room. This caused them to become real quiet real fast all that is except for Eric who apparently hadn't been caught doing anything especially wrong to encourage him to stop. It was during a lull in the conversation when Callen pulled Nell aside and said "Nell I know we have only been together a day but I wanted to give you something" handing her a small key ring with a single key he says "It's the key to my house, I would give you the key to my heart but that's already yours I love you and have for a while"

"Oh Callen I don't know what to say, I love you too"

It's then that they notice the uncharacteristic silence of the others who have gathered to watch the exchange and there's a general cry as Callen pulls Nell in for a Kiss. Deeks seeing this and figuring that he can't get in trouble for it reaches over and grabs Kensi in for a Kiss only to receive an elbow to the gut for his efforts causing everyone around him to laugh at the look he gets as Kensi having realised what she's done leans over to kiss him.

Unfortunately for them Callen says "Come on now Kens, at least kiss it better for the guy"

This causes Deeks to go red as Kensi leans over and kisses him on the stomach, it's at this point Deeks says "ok well I think it might be time for us to go then" Kensi agrees and stands to grab Deeks and practically drag him out of the bar and into a cab. It's a short while later that Sam excuses himself saying he needs to get home to Michelle before it's too late but before he leaves he says "though Michelle will kill me if I don't invite you over for dinner on Friday night so a she can celebrate your promotion G and b she can meet the girl you're dating" without another word he walks away leaving Nell and Callen a bit shocked.

Nell leans over to Callen and whispers in his ear "Come on we should go if you want to get any sleep tonight"

Looking at his watch Callen says "it's only 10pm Nell it's not that late"

Then Nell whispers in a voice that causes G to melt "Yes but it will be Hard to get to sleep tonight and will probably take a while"

Getting the innuendo behind her words Callen gets out of his chair and helps Nell to rise, after saying their goodbyes and telling everyone they would see them at work tomorrow they make their way outside and then home to Nell's as she has at least got a bed. Nell was right it did take several hours to get to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning is comparatively quiet, Callen and Nell both sit quite contently until suddenly Nell jumps up and races to the bathroom, moments later she can be heard throwing up, Callen hearing this walks over and asks "Nell, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just think I might be coming down with something, I'll be fine"

"Ok if you're sure, we have to get to work soon, can't be late on our first day in charge"

"Ok I'll be right out"

In reality it takes another ten minutes for Nell to reappear, after a few moments their phones begin to ring,looking at the caller ID they see Hetty's name appear.

Callen looks at Nell then deliberately reaches over and puts her phone on speaker saying "What's up Hetty, do we have a case?"

"Mr. Callen, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're answering Ms. Jones phone, I take it she's there with you?"

"Yes Hetty, I'm here"

"Good, I need you both at OSP, we have a serious issue to deal with"

"We'll be right there" Callen says before reaching over to hang up before grabbing his keys and going to grab the car.

When they arrive at the office Hetty rushes them straight through into the SCIF before locking it down when it is shut down she turns and says "Ok what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room, understand?"

"Yes Hetty" they both reply simultaneously

"As of 2030 local time SECNAV was shot and killed by an armed assailant, officially this was done as a random mugging and was simply a case of wrong place wrong time, unofficially she was murdered by her own protective detail, both ex CIA agents trained and recommended by Owen Granger, naturally the director has a significant amount of explaining to do. Justice has started an investigation into any and all agents that have come into contact with Owen Granger, because this office doesn't officially exist there are a unique set of circumstances, the benefit of this is that Justice doesn't know who we are or where we are, the down side is that we are still effectively stood down pending formal inquiry, meaning all our credentials have been nullified until we are cleared."

"What that's ridiculous, as if anyone here would be involved in that sort of thing" Callen huffs

"Mr. Callen whilst I share your sentiments I am afraid that we must endure this never the less, but to other matters we have a more significant issue to deal with, regarding the security of this operation, as you know as deputy director Owen was privy to location of both OSP and the backup facility, as such we must consider both locations compromised, I need you and Ms. Jones to find us an alternate site for an office where no one will recognise us."

"Ok Hetty I'll get right on it, but it might take a while to find a suitable location "Nell says

"Ok then Mr. Callen will be in charge of maintaining the security of this facility until you can find somewhere for us to move to, and we'll have Eric start combing through everyone's details"

Several days later after intense searching Nell finds Callen and Hetty and brings them up to OPS

"I found it" Nell exclaims excitedly "I was looking in the wrong place the whole time then it hit me, we don't necessarily need to have only a single location in fact that's not even ideal anymore"

Hetty looks pensive for a moment before saying "Go on Ms. Jones"

"Well I was looking and there's nowhere in the city anymore that would really suit our needs for a single base of operations so I was looking at the options when I came across this, it's an new cul de sac located near Venice beach I realised we could do what the CIA used to do, buy the cul de sac and fill it with our agents and then use a below ground facility as an office and because everyone who lived there would be an agent there wouldn't be any inconvenient questions raised when people come and go plus it's close to a major road so the traffic wouldn't raise any alarms in addition we then have teams operate out of the safe houses increasing our ability to react to city wide issues "

"What about preparation time?" Callen asks

"A week maybe 10 days if we use the same people we used for the mission rebuild "

"Ok send the details through and I'll let you know by end of day" Hetty says looking impressed

After they have finished the discussion over the new base of operations Callen and Nell decide to go for lunch, they make their way to a small café a few blocks away from the boat-shed and sit down to eat, as they are waiting to order Nell asks "G, I was thinking, and I wanted to know something, I understand if it's too early to ask this but I need to know"

"What is it Nell ?"

"It's just moving into his new base we will need people living in the houses to make sure the cover sells and I was wondering how you felt about us living in one together" Nell asks with a slightly worried expression on her face

"Nell, do you remember the other day when I gave you a key to my place, that wasn't just me trying to say I wanted you to stop over every now and again, it was my way of trying to say I really like having you around, Normally in cases such as is I feel suffocated or I worry about how it will all turn out, with you I don't, you ground me, in all my life I have never felt so comfortable with a person as I am with you, so yes, yes I will share a house with you" Callen says leaning over and issuing Nell

The kiss seems to last forever but in reality it can't have been but a few moments before they feel someone's presence and break apart, when they look up both are surprised to see Joelle standing there with a murderous expression on her face glaring at Callen, before he can say anything she yells

"Is this why you broke up with me, so you could date some little whore who's young enough to be your daughter? What has she got that I don't have huh? I bet she is…

"Enough!" Callen yells taking Joelle by surprise "Joelle Have you had a complete mental break, I broke up with you because you're petty and vindictive, the exact opposite of what I like in a woman, the exact opposite of Nell, now you need to leave but first you owe Nell an apology, if Michelle could see you now she'd be horrified"

"Fuck you" Joelle vehemently spits before storming out.

Callen reaches over to Nell desperate to comfort her but Nell turns and runs into the bathroom before he can get the chance. It takes a few minutes but Nell re-emerges from the bathroom and walks up to Callen saying "G, I'm sorry but can you please just take me home"

"Sure thing Nell if that's what you want"

They are quiet the whole ride to Nell's but that ends as soon as he door is closed, Callen shuts the door and goes to sit on the couch but Nell says "Go home G"

"What, why Nell?" Callen asks confused

"She was right, just forget about it and go home" Nell says teary eyed

"Right about what Nell?" Callen gently asks sitting and pulling Nell onto the couch next to him

"I'm..we're…she was r-right…there's to much of an age gap" Nell manages to grind out between sobs

At this Callen pulls her closer pulling her into his chest when her crying slows Callen gently pulls her to look at him "Nell I'm going to tell you something important so I want to make sure you know what I'm saying"

At this Nell cringes thinking this is it, this is where it ends

"Fuck them, fuck everyone else, I don't care what anyone says or thinks, their opinions don't matter, all that matters is what we feel. I think you're perfect, you are kind and generous and I don't care about anything else, there's a bit of an age gap but I don't care I'm never going anywhere, ok?" He says leaning down to kiss her lightly on the nose

At this Nell smiles a bit then it dawns on her what he just said, he doesn't care, he wants to be with her anyway, she can't help but give him a beaming smile as she pulls him in for a kiss, a few moments later Nell says "it sucks we can't we just stay like this"

"No but we can for today, I called Hetty and told her what happened and we have the rest of the day off, I don't know what we're going to do but it's nice to just be here with you"

"In that case I think we would be a bit more comfortable on the bed, besides I have a boyfriend who says I'm perfect"

They spend the rest of the day in the bed forgetting about everything that had been said that day, that night as they lay here Nell says "G, I'm not perfect you know"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not I can be stubborn and god knows I can be possessive, like today when Joelle kept on all I could Think about was how I wasn't going to let her take you from me with out a fight then afterwards I felt really guilty about it, so I'm not perfect really I'm not even close"

"Nell, you may be any number of those things but I assure you that as far as I am going to be concerned you will always be perfect, besides your allowed to be a little possessive, I know I am, there have been so many times when I see a guy looking at you and all I want to do is wrap my arms around you and make sure they know you're with me., so we may not be truly perfect but we are perfect for each other and that's all that matters" Callen says pulling her into him


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry to inform you that due to unforeseen circumstances this story has been discontinued. It may be continued in the future but as of this moment it will not be updated


End file.
